En la costa de Islandia, en los brazos de Noruega
by EvelinaanavriN
Summary: Noruega ha pisado terreno islandés. Busca a su hermano menor. Hay asuntos por resolver entre ambos. (Advertencia: leve yaoi incestuoso)


**Islandia escribe unos manuscritos secretos. Unas memorias recientes.**

**_D_**ecidí no ir a mi lugar favorito, a las montañas a observar la aurora boreal.

Desvié mi camino, caminando sin rumbo por la costa fría de la playa. Sólo quería reflexionar; encontrar una respuesta a mi confusión, y un destello de esperanza para mi dolor, al mismo tiempo que busco alejarme y conseguir no ser encontrado por ninguna persona o país.

Mi dolor proviene de muchos años atrás, pero mi actual alarma, mi desesperación, fue causada por algo que sucedió hace unos pocos días, una carta que recibí:

Me encontraba yo en este mismo lugar donde ahora estoy oculto; en la costa de mi país. Me había tendido en la arena, boca arriba para observar el cielo cambiante y las estrellas, que ya comenzaban a hacerse visibles en esa media noche de verano... El viento proveniente del mar se sentía estupendo. De repente me sentí invadido. No, esa no es la palabra. Me sentí poseído. Había algo más. algo que envolvía todo mi ser, y parecía ser esa su intención No lograba ver nada, pues el viento venía con tal fuerza y impertinencia que me enceguecía . Me senté de inmediato. Las ráfagas de viento provenientes del mar venían en aumento. Tuve la certeza de que la extraña y persistente presencia venía desde muy lejos, y que se había aferrado al viento para tomar velocidad y llegar hasta mí. La que me envolvía, no era una sensación desagradable, pero la inseguridad persistía en mí, pues no estaba seguro de quién podría ser el causante de este hechizo. Tener la certeza de quién venía tan galantemente a atropellarme me incomodaba más que el no saberlo, pues yo ya tenía mis sospechas... Aquella dirección, aquel hechizo, aquella habilidad... Aquella fugaz visión, aquel sutil perfume en el viento... Aquella remota sensación familiar...

Supe entonces de dónde provenían esos vientos: de Noruega.

Así siempre había sido mi hermano: odiosamente hechizante.

Me puse de pie de un salto. Grité una serie de improperios hacia una dirección muy lejana, más allá del mar. Yo no sabía aquellos trucos que mi hábil hermano tan bien manejaba, y por lo tanto, probablemente mi voz no iba a llegar a su destino; aunque sólo le grité por descargarme. Mi hermano, de todas formas, sabía que me perturbaban -que me ruborizaban odiosamente- esos saludos, esos roces, esos guiños suyos, siempre sorpresivos, dirigidos a mi.

Me disponía a marcharme de allí, cuando curiosamente, como en respuesta a mis infantiles insultos lanzados al viento, vino una ráfaga de viento aún mayor, que me golpeó como una bofetada humana. Mi cabello se despeinó totalmente, mi boca se llenó de polvo y arena, mis ojos se enceguecieron por un instante. La fuerza del viento aminoró rápidamente, pues si seguía, podría lanzarme por los aires. _Él_ lo estaba controlando hábilmente. Aquello no me molestó, sino que me divirtió. Me emocionó, me entusiasmó. Era una pelea infantil, una divertida pelea de hermanos.. como en aquellos años lejanos, cuando mi hermano y yo estábamos tan estrechamente unidos sin saber siquiera que estábamos ya unidos por la sangre...

Como si hiciera falta para reconocerlo, una carta suya vino con el viento. Era un pequeño sobre, con una fina, larga y sedosa cinta roja pegada al sobre, que ondeaba al viento para que yo no lo perdiera de vista de ninguna manera. Ok, parecía ser algo importante para él. Atrapé el sobre al viento, desdoble el papel y leí. El tiempo volvía a estar en calma, la luna iluminaba muy bien.

_"Hola hermanito. Estás alejándote, ya nadie puede acercarte a ti sin que tú les des la espalda. Y no quiero ser ajeno a lo que te pase; lo digo con sinceridad, sin ningún tipo de obligación moral debido a nuestro vínculo. Realmente quiero saber más de tí, pues nos hemos alejado. Sé que somos países diferentes e independientes ahora, pero siempre será para mí un motivo digno de vivir el cuidarte. Voy a visitarte. Pasaremos un momento juntos, como antes... Ok, sé que ya no te gusta eso. Al menos, iré a que hablemos como personas grandes. ¿Te parece bien? Nos vemos mañana, o tan pronto como pueda. Saludos. Tu Onii-chan."_

Sostuve el papel en mis manos unos instantes; mi mente daba vueltas. Luego lo rompí en pedazos y lo esparcí al mar y al viento.

"Ojalá mi hermano pudiera ver esto." pensé, enojado, pero más que eso, afligido.

Él sabe que al único que ando evadiendo es a él.

Él sabe. ¿Pero sabe el por qué...?

El viento frío proveniente del mar helado refrescaba mi cara, aquejada por un repentino y molesto sonrojo.

"Lo sabe." fue la certeza que tuve en respuesta inmediata a mi segunda pregunta; lo supe, sin ninguna reflexión previa. Sólo podía sentirlo, confirmarlo, a pesar de él no había dicho nada al respecto.

"Mi admirable hermano..." pensé. El sonrojo era ya inevitable. Noté al Puffin volando sobre mí. Me había estado viendo. Me encontraba tan descontroladamente tímido que me molesté.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero estar un rato solo, ¿no se nota? -le grité.

-Vine a decirte que tu hermano acaba de llegar al país. Está a unos kilómetros de aquí. Agradece que vine a avisarte aún cuando ya no tiene caso que te advierta.

-Vete. Ve, distráelo, ¡ échale de aquí!- le ordené a mi Puffin, en voz baja pero enérgica.

-No. No podrás escaparte esta vez. Puedes verlo a lo lejos, allí, acercándose.- respondió mi fiel ave parlante.

Efectivamente: Noruega se acercaba, a lo lejos, avanzaba justo en dirección hacia donde yo permanecía oculto, aunque parecía no haberme visto aún. Caminaba con su habitual petulancia y despreocupación.

Me oculté rápida e infaltilmente tras una roca, y lo observé acercándose. No podía quitar mis ojos de él. Podría huir aún, pero un sentimiento me paralizaba, un sentimiento mezcla de desesperación, de fastidio, pero también de maravilla...y de deseo. No: irme de allí era lo que menos podía hacer, lo único que no deseaba hacer en ese momento.

"¿Acaso Eso es ser realmente hermanos? ¿Acaso somos en verdad iguales? ¿Acaso podría ser que todo lo que viene recorriendo y azotando mi espíritu también le sucede a él? ¿Los países, los seres somos iguales por dentro, o es acaso, por dentro, por donde más diferentes y únicos somos?"

Tuve que detener mis pensamientos y agacharme rápidamente, hasta que la arena húmeda ensució mi traje de cuero marrón, pues Noruega ya se paseaba por delante de la hilera de rocas de más o menos 2 metros de alto, por donde yo me encontraba oculto.

Párecía sólo estar paseando, disfrutando de la arena, las brisas refrescantes provenientes del mar,y de la mixtura del cielo azul estrellado/rosado luminoso de aquél atardecer. Parecía agradarle Mi paisaje...

El Puffin aleteó lo más sigilosamente que pudo y se paró en mi hombro, y, en voz baja, me dijo:

-Sé que es un tipo pesado, pero, ¿no vas a salir a recibirlo, a saludarlo, al menos?

Yo negué con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, sin pensar, mientras observaba fijamente a mi hermano, que se encontraba de espaldas, un par de metros delante.

-¿Lo detestas? ¡No te lo creo! -dijo el Puffin, riendo odiosamente.

-¡Claro que no! -respondí, fastidiado. -Y si lo detestara, ¿qué? -añadí, sin poder dominar mi confusión y mi timidez.

-Es tu hermano. -respondió el Puffin, simplemente.

-Podría sentir cosas por él que otros seres no sienten por sus hermanos. Yo podría ser diferente. ¿Nunca lo has pensado? "

El Puffin movió la cabeza a un costado, mirándome con cara de incredulidad.

-¿Qué es esa idea loca? Tu dices siempre que quieres seguir el ejemplo de tus mayores, Suecia, Finlandia, Dinamarca... Ha! y siempre has dicho que quieres ser como tu hermano. Desde pequeño...

-Suficiente. -le interrumpí.-Tienes razón. Pero, aún así, no comprendes. -dije, en voz baja, ocultando mi triste rostro en la roca. No quería que me viera tan afligido, no quería hablar al respecto, no quería pensar siquiera que tenía temor de lo que me respondería Noruega si supiera lo que siento. Bueno, yo sabía que mi hermano, pasara lo que pasara, mantendría la calma y frialdad habitual en su actitud superficial. Pero yo temía destrozar el vínculo tan bello que habíamos descubierto tan recientemente.

-Ok. Si no me vas a explicar qué te pasa... -dijo el Puffin, agitando las alas y disponiéndose a volar -...tendré que seguir con mi trabajo de mensajero, e iré a avisarle a tu Onii-chan que aquí lo estás esperando.

Estiré mi mano, frenéticamente, para atrapar al pajarraco, pero ya estaba demasiado alto para mi alcance.

Sobrevoló un poco en torno a mi hermano, le dijo unas palabras, y se fue.

-Vendrá a recibirte en unos momentos, deberías esperarlo aquí. -fue lo que pude distinguir, aliviado.

Vi a mi hermano sentarse en la arena, contemplando el mar, mientras me esperaba...

Pero... Pero yo no iba a salir.

Yo no iba a seguir siendo un hipócrita. Él no era quien todos creía que era. Él, para mí, no era simplemente "mi Onii-chan". La falsedad me fastidiaba. Debía decir la verdad, aunque la verdad me avergonzaba, pero de un modo extrañamente excitante en mi interior.

Todo lo que pude hacer, hasta el momento, fue observar a mi hermano, a _mi Noruega_, sentado de espaldas a mí, en la costa de Islandia, _mi playa._ El viento mecía suave y candorosamente el cabello, el traje y sombrero de marinero de mi hermano. Los mechones dorados de su flequillo bailaban al viento, hasta que se sentó en la arena y ocultó su rostro sobre sus brazos cruzados.

"¿Está triste?" pensé, repentinamente sorprendido.

De repente, su voz se entremezcló con la brisa proveniente de _mi mar_, penetró en las partículas de _mi viento_, y llegó, como guiada por el destino, a mis oídos:

"Esta hermosa costa es sólo una parte de Islandia. Aún hay tanto por conocer de hermano... Es tan extensamente bello, lo siento tan mío, y no se me permite verlo a mi antojo"

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al oír este susurro rescatado mágicamente del viento.

No lo dudé más: Noruega e Islandia, él y yo, éramos iguales. Países iguales, naciones iguales. Personas iguales... Sentí que desde siempre, él y yo habíamos sido uno: quizás en una época remota, él y yo habíamos estado unidos. El tiempo, la vida, la madurez nos obligaba a separarnos, pero yo había crecido junto a él, y él había estado ahí, por y para mí. Crecimos juntos, y un amor creció a la par... Ahora, la noción de una verdad demasiado palpable nos distanciaba, pero había algo, algo más, algo más fuerte que el mar que nos distanciaba, y algo más intenso que la misma sangre que nos paralizaba: Un sentimiento, nacido de la _inocencia_, nacido del destino.

Un mismo sentimiento, que volvía a unirnos.

Salí de mi escondite, con resolución, sin pensar en nada más. Las palabras de mi hermano hacían eco en mi mente; me dominaban:_ "Es tan extensamente bello, lo siento tan mío, y no se me permite verlo a mi antojo" _

Abracé a Noruega por la espalda. Fuertemente. Me aferré a él con desesperación, sin delicadeza. Mis ojos lagrimeaban, por lo que los ocultaba en su hombro a sus espaldas. Mis puños apretando su ropa sobre su pecho...

Mi hermano no se movió, permaneció paralizado. Estaba paralizado de emoción, yo tenía la certeza de eso. Agarró mi puño sobre su pecho, suavemente en su mano.

-Mi pequeño... Yo también estoy confundido por esta noticia. "Hermanos de sangre" ...Es sorprendente, pero es algo bueno, muy bueno... -empezó a decir Noruega.

No le hice caso. Él era tremendamente inteligente, hábil con los hechizos, reservado, carismático; pero él no sabía expresar sus sentimientos, no con sinceridad. Aún cuando tenía la misma sangre caliente que yo. Si no lo hacía él, iba a hacerlo yo:

Lo solté y salí de detrás de él. Con rápidos movimientos, me instalé frente a él, sentándome en sus rodillas, acorralándolo con mis piernas. Su bello rostro se encontraba genuinamente sorprendido, desconcertado. Sentí una tremenda emoción al contemplarlo de cerca, y notar esa reacción: supe que una victoria mía comenzaba.

No podría explicar con exactitud de qué modo tan certeramente llegué a la gloria de mi acto, de mis sentimientos, de admiración y obsesión por él. Sólo puedo decir que tomé su rostro en mis manos y lo besé. Lo besé, con la inocencia de mi niñez compartida con él. Lo tomé, con la seguridad y rectitud que él me había enseñado, con la fuerza que él me inspiraba...

Había logrado descargar la emoción que venía consumiéndome. Luego de eso, creo que dormité durante unos minutos, sobre el pecho cálido y palpitante de mi hermano. Deseaba realmente dormirme sobre su cuerpo, como antes, en la época de simple inocencia, pero no pude hacerlo; aún estaba demasiado emocionado como para dormirme.

Las olas espumosas refrescaban nuestros cuerpos desnudos, el viento apaciguaba nuestra respiración agitada, y el brillo de las miles de estrellas y la luna nocturna iluminaba mi espalda sudorosa y sus ojos húmedos.

Levanté mi cara de la cálida arena y me apoyé en mis codos, acomodados a cada lado de la cabeza de mi hermano. Mis ojos y los de Noruega se cruzaron. No había arrepentimiento, ¿cómo podía haberlo? todo era perfecto. Así debía ser, así pudo ser, así podría ser en futuro, y no necesitábamos decirlo con palabras.

Sólo sentía pureza fluir en esa costa. Me sentía un poquito culpable ante mi impulso desatado, pero me sentía inocente.Y tenía la sensación de que él sentía lo mismo. Me sentía más que sólo comprendido. Esa sensación quizás haya sido la magia de lo real. La calidez inigualable de lo físico. Yo ya conocía eso desde mi infancia, en menor medida, pero enseñado por mi hermano, por supuesto.

Noté un destello dorado a un lado de su sonrojado y apaciguado rostro, sobre la arena. Su hebilla dorada se había desprendido de su cabello en algún momento de ceguera. La tomé y se la coloqué, intentando imitar el modo delicado y preciso con el que él siempre se la colocaba, recogiendo su rubio flequillo del lado derecho de su cabeza.

Luego de colocarle su habitual accesorio, y al volver a cruzar mis ojos con los suyos, vi, sorpresivamente, retornar su expresión orgullosa, impertinente; supe que mi victoria había acabado, y que una suya comenzaba:

-Lo dijiste. -dijo Noruega, sonriendo, con una mirada impenetrable.

-¿Qué?- pregunté, infantilmente sorprendido. -¿Qué? -volví a preguntar, tan sorprenido que no me di cuenta que aún mantenía mi rostro a escasos milímetros del suyo. Eso pronto me fastidiaría...

-"Onii-chan". Quería que volvieras a llamarme así. Lo hiciste.

-¿Cuándo? ¡No lo hice! !No he dicho nada! -me defendí fastidiado, infantilmente.

-Yo estuve atento a tus suspiros, a un lado de mi oreja.

No pude evitarlo: me sonrojé tan intensamente que sentía mi calor. Oculté frenéticamente mi rostro en la arena, a un lado de su cabeza. No me había dado cuenta hasta qué punto había llegado a caer en su trampa, al caer en el hechizo de su entrega y mansedumbre Me encontraba vencido. Mi habitual superficial fastidio infantil estaba volviendo a apoderarse de mí, pero mi hermano, mi Onii-chan, compartía conmigo su victoria.

-Gracias, _hermanito_. -susurró en mi oreja, mientras rodeaba mi espalda desnuda con sus cálidos brazos.

_**Enda.**_


End file.
